STUCK BETWEEN THEM
by Loki's Girl 2652
Summary: Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you
1. A NEW BEGINNING

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you are gonna love it and if you don't then tell me where I went wrong and I shall try to make It better than before anyways enjoy my fanfic also I'm gonna be adding a few extra characters from the avengers movie which you guys might like in this crossover fanfic so I'll be adding : Loki , Thor , Pietro, Vision , Tony Stark, Wanda , Fury and more okay so If you guys don't understand it you guys could leave me a comment as to what you guys don't get and I'll have no problem In answering back to you guys so enjoy my friends :)

3 years Later after the Civil War fight between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were finally settled and they Finally managed to fix the problem that Bucky Barnes Had

...Later On where Natasha, Bucky and the Others were In Tony Stark's House...

" NATASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Steve screams out loud to Natasha for messing up his clothes in the washing machine

" OMG WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW STEVE! "

...Natasha gives Steve an evil glare after screaming at her from far away...

" You wanna know what I want "

" Yes, Steve I wanna know what you want "

" so what is it Steve? "

" What I want Is for you not to put my laundry mixed with Tony's "

" Oh and why not you can't tell me what to do cry baby "

...Natasha smirks and sends an evil glare at Steve making him get pissed at her...

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?! "

" I said C-R-Y- B-A-B-Y "

" OH THAT'S IT "

...Steve grabs a pillow and throws It at Natasha and while they were pillow fighting upstairs Tony , Bucky, Wilson and Vision were watching TV ...

" So nice weather we're having "

"Really Tony "

...Bucky and Wilson stare at Tony while Both Natasha and Steve were arguing upstairs...

" What all I'm saying is how nice the weather is so what's your problem Wilson "

" Nothing just nothing "

" No when someone says nothing It means something so spit it out Wilson "

...Tony sends a pissed off look towards Wilson for not saying anything...

" NO"

" SPIT IT OUT WILSON! "

" AND I JUST SAID NO I WON'T TELL YOU! "

...Bucky and Vision get a bit Irritated and Vision decides to leave Tony's house to go out for a walk and Bucky just stays looking at both Wilson and Tony arguing and hearing Natasha and Steve argue...

" Well It seems everyone is arguing so I'll be leaving oh and Bucky I leave them to you "

" WHAT?! WHY ME? "

" Because may I remind you those are your friends "

" Well they're your friends too "

" Well gotta go bye Bucky "

" FINE LEAVE NOT THAT I CARE "

...Bucky mumbles and starts walking upstairs to stop Natasha and Steve's argument first...

" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY NATASHA I WON'T LET YOU MIX MY CLOTHES EVER AGAIN! "

" FINE, THEN DON'T PUT THEM NEAR TONY'S CLOTHES OR MINES AFTER ALL WE WON'T MIND IF YOU GO OUT WEARING THE COLOR PINK "

" OOOHHH... OOOHHH... THAT'S IT COME HERE NATASHA I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES! "

...Bucky stands In back of Steve and Natasha and pulls their ears making them get mad at Bucky for pulling their ears...

" Sometimes I wonder who's the more Mature person In this House and I'm pretty sure you guys aren't "

" WHAT WAS THAT BUCK? "

" Nothing Steve *Sigh* so both of you come here "

...Bucky pulls both of them and drags them downstairs and makes them sit on the couch then he does the same thing for Tony and Wilson...

" CAN ALL OF YOU CALM THE FU** DOWN AND STOP ACTING LIKE 6 YEARS OLD! "

" BUT BUC-"

...Bucky gives Steve a pissed off glare which made Steve shut up...

" No Can everyone here please calm down first off : Natasha and Steve stop fighting over the laundry clothes also Steve If you're gonna wash your clothes put them separately , Next Wilson and Tony stop argyuing over nothing okay so can you Guys just chill down Look at that Vision had to leave Cause you guys couldn't learn to behave SO BEHAVE AND STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS!"

* BUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW : Jesus do I have to be the Only One In this House to Act like an actual adult no wonder they don't have girlfriends and well Natasha doesn't have a boyfriend which makes me wonder? why doesn't Natasha Have a boyfriend hmm...Or maybe If I try asking her out she'll probably yes or no or whatever OH HELL WITH IT I'LL ASK NATASHA IF SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

* END OF BUCKY'S POINT OF VIEW*

...To Be Continued...

Well Guys what do you think of my first chapter was It Good or Bad

leave me a comment if I did good or bad and If Bad tell me what I should do about It and I'll make It better ^_^!


	2. A MIDLIFE CRISIS

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you are gonna love it and if you don't then tell me where I went wrong and I shall try to make It better than before anyways enjoy my fanfic also I'm gonna be adding a few extra characters from the avengers movie which you guys might like in this crossover fanfic so I'll be adding : Loki , Thor , Pietro, Vision , Tony Stark, Wanda , Fury and more okay so If you guys don't understand it you guys could leave me a comment as to what you guys don't get and I'll have no problem In answering back to you guys so enjoy my friends :)

Last time In A New beginning chapter Bucky stopped the group from Arguing and hoping they'll behave more like adults -( My point of view : Guys I know I suck with this but give me a break I haven't been able to even update my last few stories I have cause of school and also I've been busy with different things I've been doing with my family plus my laptop wasn't working right so If I suck at this It's cause of that reason that I haven't been able to write a new story or chapter so IF I SUCK PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX WHAT I DID WRONG ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY . end of My point of view )

Anyways last time Bucky stopped everyone from their argument and they all settled down and watched the news while Natasha was making a bit of Coffee

" Guys you want some Coffee? "

...Bucky and Steve agreed to drink their coffee ...

" Sure Nat I'll get some Coffee "

...Natasha smiles and giggles a bit at what Bucky just called her and when Natasha gave Bucky his Coffee Wilson steals it from Bucky's hands until Bucky Realizes his coffee was missing...

" WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?! "

...Wilson smiles and giggles abit in an evil way...

" Wilson did you took my Coffee? "

" WHAT?! ME STEAL YOUR COFFEE HA HA DON'T MAKE LAUGH " *whispers Idiot "

" Oh come On Wilson that's Low even for me "

...Steve stares at Wilson...

" What? the guy was to busy flirting with Natasha that he didn't even notice me taking his coffee "

" AH HA I KNEW I JUST KNEW IT! "

" What Bucky? "

" I KNEW IT! I knew that he had taken my coffee "

" Well who told you to flirt with miss red head over here "

" Uh Guys- "

...Bucky and Wilson kept arguing not noticing someone that was coming to crash their windows apart...

" Uh Guys "

" Not now Tony I'm busy "

" Yeah you're busy alright busy kissing my A** "

" Ooohhh "

" I SAID GUYS! "

" WHAT TONY?! "

" Look outside you morons "

...Everyone looks outside and sees a flying airplane Is about to crash into Tony's place...

" HOLY SH** NATASHA WATCH OUT! "

" Huh? Wha-"

...Bucky grabs Natasha and pushes her away and the airplane finally crashed into Tony's place making Tony get pissed as to whom the Idiot of the airplane might be...

" OH COME ON NOT AGAIN! "

" Tony calm dow-"

" NO , I AIN'T GONNA CALM DOWN LAST PERSON THAT CRASHED MY PLACE WAS THOR'S IDIOT BROTHER AND AS A RESULT I ENDED UP FIXING MY OWN HOUSE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN?!"

" Tony I'm pretty sure that we'll find out who crashed into your place okay "

" HELL YEAH I'LL GIVE THAT SON OF A B*** A PIECE OF MY MIND "

...Natasha helps Bucky up and grabs Tony as well while someone familiar was coming out of the plane that crashed which btw that person surprised everyone except Tony he already knew who It Was...

" IT'S YOUUUU!"

...Tony punches that person into the floor of how angry he felt towards that person...

" Woah woah Tony Calm down you're gonna get a heart attack "

" I DON'T CARE STEVE , IF I GET A HEART ATTACK CAUSE OF THE ONE THAT'S GONNA GO DOWN FIRST IT'S HIM FOR DESTROYING MY PLACE 2 TIMES! "

" He he long time no see Mortal "

" DON'T CALL ME MORTAL YOU PIECE OF SH** "

...Tony punches that person into the floor...

" So Um who Is this guy again Tony and Steve? "

" Well Bucky his name is- "

...That person stands up and says what his name is...

" I AM LOKI OF ASGARD AND I'M BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS PURPOSE "

" So Um why Is this guy wearing a Robe at this hour and isn't Robes for ladies not for men?

" Uh Bucky I'll tell you who this guy is and what his purpose Is okay "

" Oh Okay "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

* P.S. SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY SECOND CHAPTER WAS IT GOOD OR BAD PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT I DID RIGHT AND DID WRONG OKAY WELL BYE :) *


	3. DRAMA QUEEN

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you are gonna love it and if you don't then tell me where I went wrong and I shall try to make It better than before anyways enjoy my fanfic also I'm gonna be adding a few extra characters from the avengers movie which you guys might like in this crossover fanfic so I'll be adding : Loki , Thor , Pietro, Vision , Tony Stark, Wanda , Fury and more okay so If you guys don't understand it you guys could leave me a comment as to what you guys don't get and I'll have no problem In answering back to you guys so enjoy my friends :)

Anyways what happened last time Loki Crashed his plane towards Tony's house and Steve explained to Bucky who Loki was making Bucky a bit confused at who Loki was.

...Later In Tony's House were everyone was (Including Loki)...

" So um Loki's the God of Mischief huh "

...Awkward Silence for about two minutes until Loki sneezes ...

" THAT'S IT HE CANT STAY! "

" Woah Tony calm down and Loki bless you "

" Why thank you Captain Human "

" Uh It's Captain America Dumb A**! "

...Bucky looks at Loki with an evil glare...

" My..my I thought Mortals loved their opposite Genders but I guess Mortals could have different tastes he he "

" Wait me and Bucky aren't a thing you got the wrong Idea- "

...Loki smiles until Tony punches Loki to the floor...

" Woah Tony stop It! "

" I WON'T STOP HITTING THIS BASTARD IT'S HIS FAULT WHY MY HOUSE GETS DESTROYED EVERY SINGLE TIME! "

...Natasha Grabs Tony and Pulls him away...

" WHAT THE HELL NATASHA?! "

" Sorry Tony but I can't let you hurt him plus I already Called his Idiot Brother to come for him "

" You mean Thor? "

" Yes Tony "

" Great he could Finally stop bothering Us "

" Um..Natasha "

" Hmm.. What Is It Bucky and Steve "

" I don't mean to bother you and Tony arguing but uh Loki's gone "

" WHAT?! "

" You didn't hear us Natasha we sai- "

...Natasha Interrupts both Bucky and Steve...

" Yes I heard you guys but where the hell did he go?! "

...Suddenly they all hear thunder sound coming from Outside and People screaming for their Life...

" WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THAT?! "

" That's Thor "

" Oh well what shall we do?! "

" Guys let's go and see what's happening outside "

" Okay Tony "

...They all go outside and they see Loki smashing everything Until Thor and the others stops Loki from commanding people and destroying the buildings...

" DAMN THAT STUPID GOD "

" You mean Me? "

" No Thor we all mean your stupid and childish brother for doing all this crap to were we all humans live "

" Oh Okay and do not worry my friends I shall take care of my brother and send my brother to Asgard with me and also who's that mortal that's next to Miss Natasha? Is he Her boyfriend? "

" FINALLY GO AND TAKE THAT BASTARD BACK TO ASGARD BEFORE HE DESTROYS THE WHOLE PLANET! "

" Okay friends "

...Natasha Blushes while being Next To Bucky after hearing what Thor asked Her who Bucky was...

" Natasha are you okay? "

" Um Natasha why are you blushing you don't have a fever do you? "

...While Thor Is taking Care Of Loki and his big mess , Bucky puts his hands on Natasha's forehead to see If she has a fever...

" Huh you don't seem to have a fever Nat so why are your cheeks so Red? "

" Uh Bucky "

" Yes Steve what Is It? "

...Wilson and Tony laugh from afar making Bucky a little Irritated seeing them laugh at him...

" Ha ha I'm pretty sure Bucky Is dumb at not knowing what Natasha Is feeling "

" No no Wilson you got It all wrong he's not dumb HE'S STUPID "

" Ha ha damn you're right Tony he is stupid " * gives a high five to Tony*

...Steve glares evilish at both Wilson and Tony for making fun of Bucky...

" STOP IT BOTH OF YOU,DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THAT BUCK HAS NEVER FELT WHAT LOVE IS SO STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU! "

" Wait?!What?! "

" Buck don't take It to hard * Steve turns around to face Wilson and Tony* CAUSE THEY'RE JUST TO S-T-U-P-I-D- TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! "

" Huh? "

...Natasha gets a bit Irritated and runs towards the bathroom...

" WAIT..NAT- "

...Natasha slams the bathroom door and locks it Making Bucky get Irritated and making him run towards the bathroom while Steve was down there arguing with both Wilson and Tony...

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! "

" What all we saw was him making a stupid face "

" And we decided to laugh at his stupidity right Wilson "

" Yeah I'm with you on that Tony" * they both give each other a high five*

" You know what I'm not gonna keep arguing with you guys "

* Steve's POV : "GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE BASTARDS DON'T THEY KNOW THAT BUCK HAS NEVER FELT THIS FEELING WHY CAN'T THEY BE MORE MATURE , I SWEAR IT'S LIKE ARGUING WITH 5 YEAR OLD KIDS THAT DON'T KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE " End Of Steve's POV *

" HEY EARTH TO STEVIE YOU THERE?! "

" WHAT TONY! "

" Damn Steve you don't need to be that pissed and btw where's Thor and Loki? "

" I have my reasons why I'm pissed and how should I know all Thor said was that he was gonna take his stupid brother with him so I haven't seen them okay Tony! "

" Okay..okay...Steve damn you don't need to be that pissed all I asked was one simple question that's all you don't need to be that Irritated "

" YEAH AND ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU IDIOTS TO LEAVE ME , BUCKY AND NATASHA ALONE SPECIALLY BUCKY! "

" Okay we will will that make you Happy Steve "

" Yes...Yes It will "

" Okay we won't bother Bucky anymore we swear "

" Okay "

...Later on Outside were Thor and Loki were...

" Brother you need to come home and stop this foolishness of yours please brother "

" BROTHER?! ME HA I NEVER WAS "

" Brother please "

" NO THOR I WON'T GO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME "

" Oh Yes I will brother "

...Thor knocks Loki down with his Hammer and opens the portal to Asgard and leaves with Loki, then later back at Tony's House were Bucky and Natasha were upstairs...

" Nat please open the door "

" NO BUCKY SO LEAVE ME ALONE! "

" Please Nat come out and Tell me why you're mad at me "

" If I tell you will you promise me that you won't tell the others about my feelings for you? "

" I promise so please come out Nat I wanna see your pretty face "

" Okay Bucky "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

* P.S. SORRY GUYS THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ITS CAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH MY FAMILY ANYWAYS I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER JUST FOR FUN AND TO ALSO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED MY AWESOME FANFIC AND DON'T WORRY I'LL SOON PUT THE JUICY ONES I PROMISE , ALSO PLEASE LEAVE ME A GOOD REVIEW OR TELL ME HOW MY FANFIC IS GOING OKAY WELL BYE GUYS ;) *


	4. THE WIDOW AND THE WINTER SOLDIER PART 1

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you are gonna love it and if you don't then tell me where I went wrong and I shall try to make It better than before anyways enjoy my fanfic also I'm gonna be adding a few extra characters from the avengers movie which you guys might like in this crossover fanfic so I'll be adding : Loki , Thor , Pietro, Vision , Tony Stark, Wanda , Fury and more okay so If you guys don't understand it you guys could leave me a comment as to what you guys don't get and I'll have no problem In answering back to you guys so enjoy my friends :)

Anyways what happened last time Loki destroyed half of the City , Thor came to get Loki and Bucky got in an argument with Natasha after seeing her blush On what Thor Had said about them Anyways Lets continue

...Later In Tony's house Where Natasha was in the bathroom with Bucky...

" Please Nat Open the bathroom and Tell me why are you mad "

" I'm not mad "

" Then why did you run to the bathroom with your face red? "

" Look I'll open the door okay Bucky "

" Okay but answer my question "

" I will just let me open the door first Bucky "

" Okay Nat "

...Natasha Opens the bathroom door and sits next to Bucky...

" So tell me Nat why were you mad when Thor said that about us? "

" I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell a word about this to the others okay cause I don't want them to Know Just you okay Bucky "

" But Nat- "

" No buts Bucky PROMISE ME YOU WON'T SAY OR MENTION ANY OF THIS TO THE OTHERS! "

" Okay I promise Nat , so tell me what's wrong "

" Okay well the story goes that years ago me and you were partners "

...15 years ago way before The Avengers and Before Natasha became an Avenger...

" Natasha Romanoff Could you come to where Mr. Zemo Is! "

" Yes Sir "

...Natasha walks towards down to a weird building where they keep different winter soldiers captivated in a Cell...

" Natasha I'm Glad you've come down here I want for you to meet your new partner In a New Mission we need for you to do for us "

" Yes I'm pleased to meet you sir and who's gonna be my partner? "

Natasha's P.O.V. : " What the Hell Is this place ugh It reeks of dirty very dirty laundry or similar to It , I wonder what Mission I'm going to go with my new partner " End Of Natasha's P.O.V.

" Natasha meet your new Partner his name Is James Buchanan Barnes But he likes to be Called Bucky anyways this Is your new Partner "

" Oh Hi I'm Nat- "

...Bucky Interrupts Natasha...

" I know what your name is and who you are no need for any formalities cause I already know who you are "

" Oh um Okay so um "

" What are our New Mission? "

" How should I know the master only wanted us and didn't tell me what Mission It was so we have to wait here "

" Oh Great sitting In a Prison with a bunch of winter Idiots that's just Great "

...One Of the Winter Soldiers scream from afar...

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING SURROUNDED BY US HUH RED HEAD! "

" Red Head?! "

" YEAH RED HEAD "

" Oh no not again Nat can you please calm down "

" NO BUCKY THIS WINTER MORON JUST CALLED ME RED HEAD AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM MY ASS DOWN OH HELL NO! "

* Sigh* " I knew It that this would be a problem "

" OOOH THIS GUY IS SO GONNA GET IT THIS TIM- "

...But before Natasha could keep going at This argument Bucky grabs her and pulls her close to himself and kisses her In the lips to make her shut up making Natasha blush and push him back...

" WHAT THE HELL BARNES?! "

" What I had to shut you up otherwise you'll keep bitching at him and we wouldn't want that to happen would we he he " *Bucky Smirks at Natasha*

" OOHH YOU BASTARD! "

" You know you liked It "

" Shut It "

...Back to the present where Natasha and Bucky were sitting outside of the Bathroom...

" So um I wanna keep teling you about our past relationship but I'm getting very sleepy and I hear footsteps so for now let's leave It at That Bucky "

" Ah I was already Into It "

" Ugh Bucky wait a minute are you eating popcorn?! "

" Yeah I got a bit hungry so I went fast to the kitchen and I heated up some Popcorn and grabbed it to eat it while you were telling me the story "

" Wow It's like talking to a child? "

" Me a child please "

"Well I'm going to sleep Bucky cause my eyes and body can't barely move so-"

...Bucky grabs Natasha and Carries her to his room and places Natasha In top of his bed...

" What the Hell Bucky?! "

" Sorry I just couldn't help It I didn't want you to fall while walking so carrying you was the easiest way plus you're not that heavy "

" Ugh fine whatever I'm going to sleep so goodnight Bucky "

" Wait Nat "

" What now Bucky? "

" Can I sleep with you I feel a bit lonely without you or anyone by my side "

" Fine Join me but the minute I feel you touching any part of my body I'll us you down to the floor IS THAT CLEAR BUCKY! "

" Yep I"ll be good I won't do no such thing I promise "

" Good so goodnight Bucky "

" Goodnight Princess "

" What? "

" Nothing Goodnight Nat "

" Hmm.. "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. SORRY GUYS THAT I HAD TO CUT OFF MOST PART OF THE STORY IT'S CAUSE I GOT TIRED AND ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP SO I DECIDED TO CUT OFF SOME PARTS AND DON'T WORRY IN THE NEXT ONE I WILL CONTINUE WHERE I LEFT OFF OKAY GUYS , LOVE YA :)


	5. THE WIDOW AND THE WINTER SOLDIER PART 2

Author's Note : Hi first of all I've been Out of making fanfics for a long time so If I made a few errors on this fanfics you're all free to tell me where I went wrong In fact I would appreciate any comments or suggestions on what I should add or remove from this Marvel Fanfic that I'm doing okay well enjoy my many stories and well have fun reading it I'm 100% sure that most of you are gonna love it and if you don't then tell me where I went wrong and I shall try to make It better than before anyways enjoy my fanfic also I'm gonna be adding a few extra characters from the avengers movie which you guys might like in this crossover fanfic so I'll be adding : Loki , Thor , Pietro, Vision , Tony Stark, Wanda , Fury and more okay so If you guys don't understand it you guys could leave me a comment as to what you guys don't get and I'll have no problem In answering back to you guys so enjoy my friends OH AND ALSO HALF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINED ADULT PARTS SO WHOEVER IS UNDER 18 BE WARNED THAT HALF OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND NUDITY SO BE WARNED.

Last time Natasha was telling Bucky the story of how they first met In the headquarters of Germany and what they did well lets continue,

...Later on In Natasha's room...

" Mmmm...Good Morning Nat "

...Natasha turns around In bed and sees Bucky next to her starring at her with such gentle eyes...

" BU-BU-BUCKYYYYY?! "

" Hey morning gorgeous "

" GET OFF THE BED NOW! "

" Okay okay geez "

" Wait "

" What? "

" Can you pass me my-my- underwear "* Natasha blushes*

" Oh Natasha you naughty woman you didn't have any underwear underneath? " * Bucky smirks a naughty grin at Natasha*

" Bucky stop smiling like that and give me my underwear! "

" What's wrong darling afraid you'll lose to me? "

" DON'T CALL ME THAT AND STOP PLAYING AROUND! "

" Oh Nat did you know you look really damn sexy when you blush? "

" Wh-what?! "

" He he "

"ST-STOP WHAT ARE YO-YOU GON-GONNA DO- "

...Bucky smiles and starts kissing Natasha and starts kissing Natasha and grabs her and holds her closer to his body and they fall on the bed and Bucky starts kissing Natasha then he continues kissing her and going down towards her neck and leaves a small hickey on Natasha's neck making Natasha give out a small moan making Bucky get more excited and kept kissing her and holding her more closer and kept kissing her then he puts one of his hands inside of Natasha's shirt and starts playing with one of Natasha's breasts making give out more moans until Bucky notices her getting more wet down there and puts one of his metal fingers inside of Natashas's womanhood making Natasha give out more moans and blushes while moaning until Natasha Interrupts Bucky's touch...

" Bucky please *Huff* stop *huff* "

" No Nat I won't "

"Why Bucky? "

" Because you look like you're enjoying It and I already got turned on so were gonna finish this "

" You are so- "

...Bucky grabs Natasha's legs and pulls her closer to him and puts her legs between his chest and starts humping her In and Out with his boxers still on and Natasha felt Bucky's erection even harder while he kept humping In and Out on her sending chills down her spine and making her give out more moans and more making Bucky smile and kept going...

" Bucky stop this "

" No Nat now be a good girl and take off that shirt and bra of yours "

" Uh umm "

" Please Nat "

" Okay Mr. Winter Soldier "

...Natasha takes off her shirt and unlocks her bra off and throws both of those towards the floor exposing her naked breasts to Bucky making Bucky smile more and he grabs Natasha's legs and takes off her underwear and throws them to the floor and grabs Natasha's legs and pulls her closer to him and lays her there and he takes off his boxers exposing his manhood to Natasha making Natasha blush...

" Like what you see my beautiful Black Widow "

" Ye-yeah "

" Hmm you're so sexy when you blush "

" Enough no more talkie more fucking Bucky! "

" Ooh someone Is being a bit demanding "

"hmm "

" Okay then "

...Bucky pulls Natasha's legs even closer to him and starts going Inside of her womanhood...

" You ready Nat? "

" Ye-yeah "

" Good and don't worry I'll be very gentle okay Nat "

" Okay "

...Bucky starts going Inside Natasha's womanhood gentling making Natasha moan higher and higher then he kept going fast and more fast until Natasha gets more wet and gives out a orgasm and more moans making Bucky moan while going faster and faster Inside of Natasha until Bucky felt Natasha's wet womanhood then he goes outside and lays one of his metal fingers inside of Natasha making Natasha moan more while Bucky kept going faster with his metal finger In her womanhood and grabbing one of Natasha's breasts and started to suck It and playing with her breast making her moan higher...

" OH GOO-OOO-OOD BARNESSSS "

" He he you love It don't you Nat? "

" Ye-yeah Bucky I'm about to cum "

" Same here Nat "

" Mmmm... *huff* Bu-Bucky "

...Natasha Finally came and Bucky Came Inside of Natasha making both of them moan higher...

" OH GOD NATTTT "

"Mmmm...*huff* Bar-barnes "

...Natasha pushes Bucky out and switches with Bucky...

" Nat what are you- "

" You'll see Barnes "

...Natasha goes down to where Bucky's hard manhood was and grabs It...

" Nat- "

" Shush Barnes "

" Okay "

...Natasha starts sucking Bucky's manhood In and out making Bucky moan Higher and Higher and accidentally Came In Natasha's face...

" Oh God Nat I'm sorry "

" * Natasha Giggles * It's Okay Bucky "

...1 hour Later after they both were tired of doing It they both laid next to each other, Bucky holding Natasha on his chest making Natasha look at him with a smile...

" Hey Nat did you liked It? "

" Yeah It felt wonderful "

" I'm glad "

...Bucky kisses Natasha on her forehead making her blush...

" Bucky "

" Yeah Nat what Is It? "

" Do you wanna keep knowing what happened In the past between us? "

" Yeah sure why not "

" Okay Bucky well here Goes "

...15 years back In the Past where Bucky and Natasha were together In the Cell In Siberia...

" So Natasha did you liked the kiss I gave you? "

" No and you're an Idiot "

" Well my kiss Is better than seeing you argue with a dumb Winter Soldier who only causes trouble "

...The other Winter Soldier Interrupts both of them...

" HEY LOVEBIRDS I AIN'T DUMB AND I COULD HEAR YOU FROM HERE! "

" Oh shut up Asshole "

" WHAT WAS THAT RED HEAD?! "

" I said A-S-S-H-O-L-E- OR ARE YOU DEATH? "

" THAT'S IT COME HERE AND TELL IT TO MY FACE RED HEAD! "

" NO "

...One of the men that controls the Winter Soldiers goes near Bucky and Natasha...

" ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! AND BUCKY AND NATASHA COME WITH ME NOW! "

" Okay Master let's go Bucky "

" Okay Natasha "

...Later at the place where the master that works there turned around to face Bucky and Natasha...

" Listen you two will be doing a mission right now "

" What mission? "

" To go and kill a person named Peggy she's still alive and I need her dead along with a person named Steve Rogers I want him dead and I want you two to kill those two do you understand Natasha Romnaroff and Bucky Barnes OH AND DON'T LEAVE ANY WITNESSES "

" Okay Master Zemo "

" Good and just to make sure let's get both of you prepared "

" What?!"

...Zemo grabs two books from a shelf one book in the color red with a black star symbol on it which belongs to Bucky and a Black book with a Red star Symbol On It which belongs to Natasha and doctor zemo calls one of his assistant to grab Natasha and place her In a chair next to Bucky's chair and Doctor Zemo grabs Bucky and places him In the Chair and wraps Him with a belt and tightens It same with Natasha and grabs both books...

" Wait Is That "

" Oh yes my sweet Black Widow you'll be brain washed to do this job for me "

... Zemo whispers In Natasha's ears saying...

" Don't worry my precious Widow you'll just be doing this favor for me and don't worry I'll make sure your precious Bucky will still remember you after all he's your partner In crime he he "

" NOOOO PLEASE DON'T- "

" Too Late Miss Widow "

...Doctor Zemo goes to where Bucky was and whispers on Bucky's ears...

" Don't worry this won't hurt and don't worry I'll make sure your precious Widow won't feel pain "

" NOOOO DON'T TOUCH HER- "

...Docto Zemo pushes Bucky towards the chair and places two metal headphones and attaches them to Bucky Then he goes and Does the same thing to Natasha...

" NOOOOO PLEASE DON- "

" PLEASE DON- "

...Doctor Zemo starts reading the horrible words from there books...

" Longing, Rusted,Seventeen,Daybreak,Furnace,Nine,Benign,Homecoming,One,Freight Car "

...Bucky and Natasha screamed of agony...

" Well soldiers are you ready "

Natasha says " Ready To comply "

Bucky says "Ready to comply "

" Good Bucky Your Mission Is to kill a woman Named Peggy and DON'T LEAVE ANY WITNESSES GOT IT SOLDIER "

" Yes Master "

" Good Soldier "

...Zemo walks towards Natasha...

" Widow are you awake and ready for your Mission "

" Yes what's my Mission "

" Kill a man named Steve Rogers and DON'T LEAVE ANY WITNESSES GOT IT WIDOW! "

" Yes Master "

" Good you two go "

" Yes Master "

" Yes Master "

...Natasha and Bucky leave In a motorcycles and drove towards the place were Steve and Peggy were...

" Bucky "

" Yes Miss Widow "

" Good luck "

" Thanks you too and remember to find me when you finish "

" Okay "

...They both depart to where they had to go, later where Peggy was In her house with Steve...

" So Peggy are you sure you don't wanna go out with me to eat out "

" Yeah Steve I have to rest cause I'm tired you go ahead and have fun okay "

" Okay Peggy "

...Later outside of Peggy's house afar In a forest near Peggy's House was Natasha In a motorcycle and she turns It and goes to where Peggy as soon as Steve left In his car...

" Bye Steve "

" Bye Peggy "

...Natasha gets to where Peggy was and Peggy turns around to face Natasha but before she screamed Natasha grabs her and throws her towards the wall knocking her out into coma and Natasha grabs Peggy and stabs her so hard that Peggy didn't felt It since she was unconscious so Natasha grabs her and locks her in a garbage truck near her house and looks around and make sures that no witnesses were around and since no one was around Natasha turns on her motorcycle and drives towards to where Bucky was...

" I hope no one saw me doing that now let's see where Bucky Is "

...Later where Bucky was near Steve's house and as soon as Steve got out , Bucky turns on his motorcycle and drives fast to where Steve was making Steve Notice someone was driving in a motorcycle fast towards him and dodges the motorcycle by using his shield as a protection...

" Bucky?! "

...Bucky turns off his motorcycle , gets off the motorcycle and gets near Steve...

" WHO THE HELL IS BUCKY? "

" Buck you don't have to do this "

" I SAID WHO THE HELL IS BUCKY?! "

...Bucky attacks Steve but Steve manages to knock Bucky out with his shield leaving him unconscious...

" Sorry Buck but I can't let you kill- "

...Natasha arrives In time and sees Bucky knocked down and looks at the man that knocked Bucky down and Grabs Bucky on her arm and puts him In her Motorcycle then turns on her motorcycle and turns to face the Man that knocked Bucky down...

" YOU'LL REGRET EVER KNOCKING DOWN MY PARTNER! "

"Huh? "

...Natasha left fast with Bucky In her motorcycle to where she lived In Siberia and as soon as she got there she grabbed Bucky and took him to her Cell...

" Bucky please wake up "

" HEY RED HEAD WAY TO GO! "

...Natasha turn around to yell at the Winter Soldier that pissed her off...

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT AND RIGHT NOW I'M NOT IN A BEST OF MOOD TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC CRAP SO FUCK OF! "

" Damn Red Head and Okay I'll let you be "

...Back to the present where Bucky was next to Natasha In bed...

" So that's about It for today "

" Aww Nat I was already enjoying the story "

" Well I'm tired after all you got me really worned out "

" That's cause I loved doing that to you plus you didn't complain when I was making you feel good "

" Fine but I'm still tired let me rest Bucky and I promise when I wake up we'll go and eat somewhere with the others "

" What about the story? "

" Let's leave It for Another day Okay Bucky "

" Okay well rest my precious Nat "

*Natasha Giggles * " Okay Bucky "

...Bucky kisses Natasha on her forehead and let's her sleep a bit more...

" Oh Nat you look super cute when you're asleep "

" Thanks Bucky "

" Hey Nat "

"Mmm...What Bucky?"

" I Love You Nat "

" I Love You Too Bucky "

...TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S. WELL GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS IT GOOD OR BAD OH AND ALSO HALF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINED ADULT PARTS SO WHOEVER IS UNDER 18 BE WARNED THAT HALF OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND NUDITY SO BE WARNED ANYWAYS LOVE YA :)


End file.
